waynes world the unseen show
by jackskellington101
Summary: Wayne and Garth wanted to have there show in there basment but they wanted money so the dicided they whould show one last show in there basment.


Wayne's world unseen

By:

You're on in on in three, two, one, ready go! Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar head bang wile they sing the Wayne's world song. "Wayne's World! Wayne's World! Party Time! Excellent! whoo whoo whoo whoo yah!"

"Hey Garth guess what"? Wayne says.

"What Wayne"? Garth questions Wayne.

"Did you know that we will not be having our show in my basement any more" Wayne replies to garths question.

"That sucks". Garth says.

"Not really my friend for we will be rich when we start playing at our new studio". Wayne says. Garth puts both his thumbs up to his face and shouts "Excellent!" While the camera zooms in to his face.

"So what are we going to do with the money Wayne?" Garth asks Wayne.

"I don't know buy a new couch maybe?" Wayne says.

"Whoa what are we going to do with this couch sell it?" Garth complains.

"No Garth my friend it till it is nothing ashes and we are full of tears crying for it to be over." Wayne says sadly even though he is not going to burn or sell the couch.

"No Wayne you can't this couch is older than your mom and heck it's as old as your grandma and she's dead plus your mom would be mad and your grandmas ghost might haunt you in your dreams." Garth says.

"Really I never thought of that maybe I will change my mind" says Wayne.

"You mean you will!" Garth shouts.

"Maybe?" says Wayne.

"You will!" says Garth.

"Maybe" says Wayne.

"That's it you absolutely positively will not burn this couch", says Garth

"Man I was just joking Garth". Wayne admits to Garth

"Oh sorry", Garth apologizes. Garth looks around and then says now what.

"Well now it's time for call in time", says Wayne.

"Really!" shouts Garth.

"Absolutely because were waiting for your calls on telling if you want us to boost our ratings and me ad Garth will take the twentieth person who calls ok?", Says Wayne.

Then there's silence and Wayne and Garth stare at the camera. "Excellent!" Wayne says finally.

"Hey Wayne isn't it time for a commercial break?" says Garth

"Yah I think it is because I have to go get a drink I'm thirsty" says Wayne

Later after the commercial break…

"Welcome back to Wayne's world the only show were you get to see my world." Wayne says.

"Mine too." Garth corrects Wayne.

"Any way let's see who our out first caller is."

"Hello?" The caller says.

There's silence and Wayne just sit there quiet with the phone by his ear and Garth leans in close to Wayne to hear.

"Hello, Hello is any one there?" The caller questions.

"Well look at the TV and see if were there." Wayne says.

"Yah where do you think we are mars" says Garth.

"No" says the Caller.

"So what's your name sir?"

"Ben Dover" says the caller.

Wayne and Garth look at each other and burst out laughing.

"All right Mr." Ben. Wayne says.

Then Wayne opens his mouth to say something when Garth interrupts him and says Dover and they both burst out laughing.

"So Mr. Dover what do you have to say after me and Garth rudely interrupted" Says Wayne.

"I was wondering if you have any gust on your show today." Ben asks Wayne and Garth.

"No we don't sir and any way we asked about our ratings not our gust who do you think is going to be on our show Paul Rubens or someone "click". Wayne hangs up.

"Anyway speaking of this Ben I just thought of a good joke." Wayne says to the camera and Garth.

"Let's hear it Wayne." Garth says.

"Ok a man named Ben robs a gas station and steals all the money the casher calls the police and then he gets pulled over and they ask what his name ?is he says Ben. And what's your last name? Dover Ben says. All right Mr. Dover it's time to bend over the hood of your car." Wayne says. Then Garth laughs. "Ding dong" "well that's the door bell so I guess we should go on a commercial break so see yah in a few minutes' says Wayne

"Unless you see something on TV that you must buy." Garth says

Later after the commercial break…

"Hi I'm Garth." Garth says nervously. "Wayne's in the bathroom." Garth says. "Whoa look here he comes!" The camera turns towards the direction Garth points.

"Where is Wayne the camera guy says?" Then the camera guy turns back to the couch were Garth was sitting were is he the camera guy says.

"Has the show started yet?" Wayne says as he enters the room.

"Yah." The camera guy says.

"Where is Garth?" Wayne questions his self.

"Over here "Garth says.

"Where?" Wayne questions Garth.

Over here in the closet Wayne watching a giant monster drinking a Pepsi. Garth says replies.

Really? Let me see. Wayne says as he walks into the closet. Cool Garth can I have a Pepsi. Wayne asks Garth.

Sure here you go Wayne. Garth says.

Hey guys come closer to the closet. Wayne says.

The camera guy zooms the camera closer to the closet. Wayne's head pops out of some coats and he smiles.

Hi right now me and Garth are having fun adventures in the closet. Wayne says. Then Garth's head pops out of some coats.

Yah right now were being sucked into a black hole. Garth says to Wayne.

Really Wayne says.

Yah so we better Finnish the show before we leave this basement forever.

Well so long every one and this basement see you all in our new studio.

And your off. The camera guy says


End file.
